


Of Snake Fangs, Porcupine Quills, and Flobberworm Mucus

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cure For Boils, Potions, Potions Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the lab begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snake Fangs, Porcupine Quills, and Flobberworm Mucus

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Potions Lab we got to do, and I passed ^ ^

I will admit this loudly and proudly – I was afraid of what I would find when I entered Potions class today as we had previously just learning how to basically work the cauldron, and the tools we’d need to make sure all of my Yearmates and I were safe before even trying to create our own Potions.  When I walked to my desk, I immediately put down my book bag, shrugged off my robes as the room was rather hot, and then looked upon my desk.  What I saw was a Bunsen burner under a Standard Sized 2 Pewter Cauldron, which already had water in it, was being flanked, on the left side, by snake fangs in a small bowl, horned slugs in a small jar just behind the snake fangs, and in front of the horned slugs was a small bowl of porcupine quills; behind all of the dry ingredients was a pestle and mortar sitting innocently within reach when, and if, needed.  On the right side, however, held a small cloth to place my wand as well as a small jar of Flobberworm Mucus; of course there were a pair of goggles, dragon-hide gloves, and an apron folded above a couple of knives, measuring cups, a few glass phials, and a ruler behind the Flobberworm Mucus on the right side as well.

As Professor Rubedo told us what we would be making, I can say I was more nervous than afraid now as I was confident in knowing that if I just made sure I properly read the instructions I’d be alright, and nothing could go wrong.  When she told us we could start, I read the first instruction which wanted me to crush my six snake fangs into a fine dust while step 2 told me to measure out four spoonful’s of the fine dust, and place it into my cauldron.   Part 1 wasn’t so daunting so I thought it’d be easy…that is until I read Part 2, and nearly had a panic attack, but, after taking a few deep breaths, I plunged back into making the Potion with more fervor than before, because I wasn’t going to let this first lab defeat me.

Making sure to keep my wits about me, I waved my wand clockwise five times over the potion, and let it sit for the mandatory seventeen minutes which allowed me a bit of time to examine Natalie’s potion which was turning a weird greenish color before looking at my own potion that was going more toward a sky blue color, and felt my confidence rise as the instructions said it should be that color when finished.  Finally, after the end of the seventeen minutes, I turned off the Bunsen burner, and removed my cauldron from its resting place before grabbing my measuring spoons, making sure they were clean first, before measuring out three scoops of Flobberworm Mucus, and then stirring the potion once more before alerting Professor Rubedo that I had finished my potion.

Some errors I may have made was reading the instructions too fast a few times as I almost made critical errors that would have had me covered in boils, but my mind screamed at me that something bad was going to happen so I went over the instructions again, at a more slower rate, to ensure that what I was doing was either right or wrong; that bit of reassurance helped me make sure that I wasn’t about to seriously injury myself or someone around me.

On all accounts, my potion turned out correctly, and I was very satisfied with my work.  On the matter of storage, however, I’d trust Professor Rubedo in storing my potion, because, though making my potion correctly helped with my self-confidence, I wasn’t entirely up to the point of being confident enough to store a potion within my dorm as it could probably get knocked over in everyone rushing out the dorms to get to class.

I would like to thank the Professor for this first amazing experience as we head into Mid-terms, and, dare I say it, do your worst.


End file.
